


Betrayal and Healing

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Boyfriends, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Confrontations, Couple fighting, Crying, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Drama, Family Issues, Feels, Fights, Hook-Up, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Making Up, Neediness, Nerd Sweden, Nordics, Nordics Family, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Personality Swap, Punk Finland, Punk Nerd AU, Punk Norway, Reconciliation, Relationship Problems, Roleswap, Sad, Sadtalia, Secret Relationship, SuFin, Unhealthy Relationships, Yaoi, rough relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After Finland starts hanging out with his ex and doing more drugs, Sweden distances himself. The two hit a major relationship roadblock, and despite their siblings' efforts to fix it, Finland eventually crosses the line. Will the two be able to reconcile after Finland's betrayal, and will the family ever heal?





	Betrayal and Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a section from a long, old, multi-pairing hetalia fic my friend Kjer and I wrote over a year ago. I decided to share part of it because I think there needs to be more sufin work out there ;)  
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

After about a week of being back in his old gang, Tino had reconnected with his ex, Vlad. For once, Tino was having a bit of fun going on raids and drug nights.  
Berwald asked as Tino dressed for the night, “Raid?”  
Tino nodded, “Yeah, it’ll be quick. Vlad tends to move quick.”  
Berwald looked up from his book, “You seem to like this guy a lot. How close are you?”  
Tino shrugged, “We used to date a while ago, but now we’re just friends.”  
Berwald looked back at his book, “Oh. Okay.”  
Tino asked, “You don’t think its weird that me and him hang out?”  
Berwald kept reading, “You said you used to date. So kind of.”  
Tino chuckled, “I thought you’d be a little more territorial.”  
Berwald told him, “So long as you’re not fucking, I can’t do much about it. Just don't be too long.”  
Tino nodded, “I’ll be back soon.”  
Of course, Tino was out late again, and by the time he got home at 3am after the gang-party, he was drunk and smelled like smoke.  
He slipped in and saw Berwald in the bed, and he smiled, “Hi, teddy bear~” As he went over to snuggle, Berwald scooted away as he came close. “Awe~ Ber~ why do you run from my love?”  
Berwald scuffled, “You’re late.”  
Tino rubbed Berwald’s back, “I’m sorry, I lost track of time. I’m back now and I need teddy bear love.” Despite Berwald’s moving, he kissed him on the lips.  
The nerd asked, “You reek, how much did you have?”  
Tino chuckled, “Just one bottle of vodka and a beer for the road, maybe a few hits though.”  
Berwald groaned, “You’re fucking hammered. Go wash up.”  
Tino pouted, “That’s no fun. Why don’t you help me?”  
Berwald yawned, “It’s fucking 3am, come back here when you’re washed up.”  
Tino rolled off the bed with a thud and chuckled, “I’ll be back to love you more in a few minutes.” Once he came back, Berwald was still fussy, but Tino refused to sleep without cuddles, “Go to bed, it’s almost 4.”  
Tino pressured Berwald, “I can’t sleep without snuggles, just give me a little cuddle.”  
Berwald whined, “Tino, this is ridiculous.”  
Tino pouted and poked Berwald, “Why won’t you just love me?”  
The taller one groaned, “Because it’s late, you come home drunk...I miss you...I’m cranky as fuck.”  
Tino rolled away and whined, “At least I came home…”  
Berwald told him, “I wish you took me more seriously. You don’t anymore.” Berwald’s voice sounded like a mix of anger and hurt.  
Tino sighed, “I do, I just wanna have fun too. I don’t wanna be stuffy and boring.”  
Berwald turned to look at him, “When we get married, you can’t keep doing this.” Just when Berwald was about to go to sleep, Tino threw his arms floppily onto him.  
He whined drunkly, “Do what? Be any fun? What’s the big deal, I’m just living my life. You chose to stay with me.”  
Berwald told him, “I did. But you’ve changed so much this past week, you’re scaring me.”  
Tino whined, “I’m still the same, you’re the one being different.”  
Berwald curled up, "No...definitely you. I miss you cuddling me like before."  
Tino scrunched up his nose, “I want to cuddle you but you’re being a little bitch about it.”  
Berwald groaned, "You know what - cuddle me now or sleep on the couch." Tino rolled his eyes and chuckled before cuddling Berwald.  
Berwald told him, "Start being a lover again, not a partier."  
Tino said, “Yeah, yeah. I’m tired so shush.”

As time went on and wedding was mere weeks away, Emil started noticing Berwald and Tino started talking less. They barely smiled at each other and Tino barely came home.  
He became worried and asked his brother, "Mathias, is Ber mad at Tino?”  
Mathias looked up from the stove, "Why do you say that? Everyone fights sometimes."  
Emil shrugged, “They don’t talk much anymore…”  
Mathias looked over, "Well they might be fighting. I wonder if they won't get married at this point."  
Emil asked, “W-What if they don’t? W-What if they stay mad and then leave? They were planning this for months.”  
Mathias sighed, "It happens. Maybe you should talk to Berwald and see why he's mad." Emil ran off to find Berwald. Like always, he was studying for his exam on the table. Recently, he rarely got up for anything and he rarely spoke to anyone, Emil pulled on Berwald’s sleeve to get his attention.  
After a few seconds, he asked, "What's up, bro?"  
Emil asked, concerned, “Are you gonna leave Tino?”  
To her surprise, Berwald didn't hesitate as he said, "Maybe. It depends on if Tino gets better or worse."  
Emil frowned, “Well that’s dumb. Isn’t marriage literally for better or for worse?"  
Berwald shrugged, "They say so, but we're not married. Anything can happen, and right now Tino's been really messed up."  
Emil sat down and prodded more, “Why?”  
Berwald closed his book and told him, "He thinks I'm too stuffy, I think he's too much of a partier, and we don't like to talk much because he has other friends he'd rather be with."  
Emil asked, “Why don’t you go party with him?”  
Berwald shook his head, "Me? Pff, he'd leave me in a second."  
Emil shook his head, “No, Tino likes you. He might show you his friends and then you all can be friends.”  
Berwald rolled his eyes, "Emil, it's deeper than that. I think he likes someone else."  
Emil scorned, “He loves you.”  
Berwald told him bluntly, “I don’t know anymore.”  
Emil whined, “At least try to love Tino.”  
Berwald told him again, “I’ve tried so hard these past few weeks. He just comes home drunker and drunker, and making up stories about a certain person and old love...I can’t handle it. He’s been on the couch because he can’t pull his shit together. At this point, it depends on if he decides to stop the gang life. He only joined for helping us out when Lukas was injured, now he doesn’t want to leave it and it’s annoying me.”  
Emil nodded and sighed, “Got it. I’ll talk to Tino.”  
Berwald put his books into his bag before he left for night class, “Good luck. You haven’t seen him in days, he comes back super late and leaves early.” He left the house, leaving Emil with shivers. How did it get so bad?  
Mathias called from the kitchen, “Berwald’s been a lot colder lately too, hasn’t he?”  
Emil replied, “Yeah, but he’s gonna be okay.”  
Mathias told him as he cooked, “I can understand. Berwald is a person who wants to make his future more progressive. He’s been working his butt off, and at the same time Tino’s out partying every night with an old boyfriend. No wonder he’s mad.”  
Emil sighed, “But it’ll be better soon… I hope.”

Around 4 in the morning, Berwald groaned as he heard the door open from their room. He got up to complain, but then stopped when he saw a drunk Tino licking the edge of a pistol seductively as he leaned against the door frame.  
Berwald sat up quickly, “P-Put that down.”  
Tino laughed, “Why?~ You gonna take the gun’s place?”  
Berwald got out of bed, “This is going too far Tino!” As Berwald moved closer to Tino, he noticed a horrible smell coming from his fiancee, “Why are you wearing Eau de Vampire?”  
Tino shrugged, “I guess Vlad rubbed off on me. It’s his favorite cologne.”  
Berwald hissed, “Don’t touch me while you smell like that.” Of course, Tino refused to obey, assuming Berwald was just playing jealousy.  
Tino limply put his hands on Berwald’s shoulders and purred, “You’re so silly~ give me a little kiss.” As Berwald smacked his hands away, he noticed another smell, “You reek like sex.”  
Tino chuckled, “Yeah, Vlad smelled really bad today.”  
Berwald seethed as he demanded, “Do you really just fuck your ex and come back to do me?”  
Tino slurred, “What? No.”  
Berwald walked forward, backing his fiance into the hall, “You think I can’t tell? You’re not just hammered, you’re downright fucked. Literally.” Tino began to edge back as Berwald loomed over him.  
The Finnish punk was nervous, “N-No I’m not.”  
Berwald looked more and more furious, “Do you think I’m that naive? Tino, you’ve done the worst thing possible to me and you’re lying to me about it when I KNOW you slept with him!”  
Tino sighed and admitted, “Okay, fine! I slept with him, but it meant nothing! You haven’t been loving me, is it wrong for me to want to be loved once in a while?”  
Berwald pressed Tino against the wall and asked him with the most serious face Tino had ever seen, “It meant ‘nothing’? Are you thinking about my feelings at all? Tino, I gave you every chance this past month to sober up and come clean so we could be together like normal again, but it looks like you don’t care how many times I’ve cried, night after night, over this! I love you, and you just trampled over every feeling I had for you! How could you do this to me?”  
Tino’s face stopped appearing angry, and started showing regret, “I-I’m sorry… I… I just thought… that you didn’t love me. I j-just want to have attention. I love you, Ber.”  
Just then Lukas opened his bedroom door to demand, “What the hell is going on, you woke all of-”  
Berwald pushed Tino into Lukas’ arms, “I need to cool off.” He went down the hall and slammed his bedroom door shut, leaving them concerned and confused.  
Mathias asked as he came out from his room, “What happened? Berwald never gets this angry.” Tino was quiet for a moment as he took it all in before angrily rubbing his eyes and running downstairs and out the door.  
Lukas turned to his other brothers, “Emil, come with me, we have to get Tino back. Mathias, you find out what happened with Berwald.” As Lukas grabbed the keys and bolted out, Mathias entered Berwald’s room.  
He looked to see Berwald sitting on the edge of the bed, “B-Ber… are you okay?” When he didn't respond, he sat by him and asked, “What’s happened?” Mathias then handed him a tissue box, “Tino hurt you?”  
Berwald hiccuped slightly, “N-Not physically…”  
Mathias asked, “Did...something happen...between him and Vlad?”  
Berwald nodded, “Tino…he betrayed me… in the worst way he could’ve..why...why would he do that?” The tears started streaming.  
Mathias handed him some tissues, “I think...this could’ve been avoided. Did he say he did?” Berwald nodded and blew his nose. “Well...why?”  
Berwald sighed before saying in a calmer tone, “T-Tino said he didn’t think I loved him anymore…”  
Mathias told him, “Well, yeah. He wasn’t there for you when you needed him. But...don’t you think you weren’t there for him either?”  
Berwald put his head in his hands, “I-I gave him a choice… he decided to betray me.”  
Mathias shook his head, “Tino just thought you didn’t love him, so he probably tried to find love from anyone. It...it’s a two way road. You love him right? You have to keep showing it, or he thinks you’ve stop loving him.”  
Berwald sniffled, “That’s not the p-point. He lied and cheated on me.”  
Mathias looked him in the eye, “Berwald, if you’re going to be a married man, understand that Tino is the type who wants and needs constant love. You have to give it to him. In return, he stays faithful.”  
Berwald sighed, “I-I don’t know if I can trust him though…after tonight...”  
Mathias turned Berwald’s face to look at him, “Tell me, right now. Do you still love Tino? Yes or no?”  
Berwald answered, “I still love him.”  
Mathias nodded, “Good. Now. Sleep it off. In the morning, you and Tino talk this out. If you love him, and he feels it, no way in hell will he reject you.”  
Berwald sighed and nodded, “T-Thank you.”  
Mathias stood and tucked him in, “Tino will be on the couch, so in the morning, go talk to him.” After he left the bedroom, he silently went around her to go downstairs where a flailing Tino was tossed onto the sofa by an angry Lukas.  
Lukas groaned loudly, “Stop fighting, shut up, man up, and tell us what the fuck you did to make Berwald this mad.”  
Tino cried, “It’s over Lukas! Berwald hates me, I might as well leave now.”  
Lukas smacked him across the face once, “Calm your balls and tell us what even happened.”  
Tino let the tears fall, “I fucked up. I made a horrible mistake and cheated on Ber…”  
Emil’s face changed, “With...who?”  
Tino groaned, “Vlad… I used to date him before Berwald.”  
Lukas asked grumpily, “Well, why the fuck did you do that?”  
Tino mumbled, “Berwald doesn’t love me. I needed someone. Vlad was more than willing to be a fuck buddy.”  
Lukas hissed angrily, “I should slap you for being so fucking blind.”  
Mathias broke in swiftly, “Stop, stop. Calm down Lukas, I tucked Berwald into bed, and I talked to him too.”  
Tino sniffled, “I know… I’ll be gone by morning.”  
Mathias turned and looked him in the eye, “Look and listen to me Tino. Berwald’s hurt, but for the exact same reason you’re hurt. I’m going to ask you now, do you still love Berwald? Yes or no?”  
Tino nodded, “Of course I love him. I wanted to marry him.”  
He told him firmly, “Berwald said the exact same thing about you.”  
Tino sighed and said softly, “... I didn’t think he cared anymore.”  
Mathias groaned and told him, “Because he thought you didn’t care! You didn’t want to come home early enough to cuddle, he has school, of course he was upset you were late!” Tino shut up and looked at the floor in both sadness and frustration.  
As Emil and Lukas listened in, Mathias told him, “Go to bed right now, sleep off the alcohol. First thing in the morning, talk it out. If you love him, show it, and he’ll show it too.” Tino nodded and rolled over on the couch, to both pout and sleep. After pulling a blanket on him, Mathias flicked off the light and made Emil and Lukas go up with him.  
Emil asked, “Do you really think they’ll pull through this time?”  
Mathias told him, “They better. Their wedding is just weeks away. And I can tell, this was all avoidable if they just...communicated.”  
Emil sighed, “We’ll find out tomorrow.”

In the morning, the house was nervously quiet as Berwald walked down the stairs in his pjs. Tino noticed him immediately.  
Tino smiled weakly as their eyes met, “Good morning…”  
Berwald came down quietly, “Good morning. How do you feel?”  
Tino sighed, “Tired, slight headache. How are you feeling now?”  
Berwald sat across from him on the sofa, “Hung over? I feel like I cried a lot last night.”  
Tino nodded, “Yeah, I-I’m really sorry.”  
Berwald shook his head quickly, “I-I’m...I’m sorry too...I blew up last night.”  
Tino said, “You had every right to be mad at me.”  
Berwald disagreed, “You too. I was mad, but you had the right to be mad too.I wasn’t being a proper partner.”  
Tino stayed quiet before saying, “I-I just need to be loved or at least feel loved. I needed it from someone and...I’m so sorry I made a huge mistake.”  
Berwald told him quietly, “I love you with everything I have, I was upset that you were choosing the gang life and your ex over me...after choosing to marry me and all.”  
Tino held Berwald’s hand, “I love you and I’ll quit right now if you want me to.”  
Berwald looked at him with his puffy eyes and begged him, “Please. Please don’t leave me for anyone else ever again. I love you too much…to take this wedding band off...to cancel the wedding...”  
Tino nodded and promised, “I won’t ever again.”  
With that Berwald began sobbing again and pulled the small punk in for a tight embrace. “I love you...I love you so much...my heart’s gonna blow...”  
The Finnish punk said before kissing Berwald, “I love you too.” They kissed over and over before Berwald took Tino’s hand to take him upstairs. That’s when they noticed everyone was on the stairs listening guiltily. Tino shooed them with his hands, “Go on, shoo you vultures.”  
Lukas told him, “Then get in that room and get cuddling so we can leave you alone.” Tino rolled his eyes and pulled Berwald to the bedroom.

Upstairs in the room, Berwald smiled, “How does it feel to be back in your bed?”  
Tino chuckled and exaggerated as he snuggled into the bed, “It’s good, but what would make it better is you being in it too.”  
Berwald smiled at him from one end, “It got lonely being here alone.”  
Tino smiled, “Then get over here, you doof.” Berwald slid closer, and for the first time that month, he put his arm around Tino, happy to have his partner back. Tino snuggled into Berwald’s embrace, simply happy they weren’t fighting anymore.  
Berwald told him, “I would just be happy laying here, but you being here got me hot.”  
Tino smirked and looked up at Berwald, “So you missed me in more ways than one?~”  
Berwald’s cheeks flushed pink, “Without a doubt.”


End file.
